talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
LPC 9 Medley 3
INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION - This is only the first 3:30 of this track. After 3:30 the track turns into a sound collage, I'm not sure a transcription of that is practical... (Ring) Hello? Hi, is William there? You got the wrong number. Uhh, This is Bert. You got the wrong number. Yeah, well dig this: I DON'T. I have some scrolls that I need looked at. Hey ASSHOLE, you got the wrong number. (hang up sound) -- (New call) (ring) Hello? Hello. Hello. This is Monty, I uhhhh, work with the public works department, we're trying to commission an artist for the public square we got by City Hall. Who referred you to me? (LPC starts changing pitch) Uhhhhh, I got your number off a bulletin board, and I liked what I saw, so I thought we might talk about it. How come your voice is sounding like warped, like it's going through one of those weird keyboards that changes the ummm, like tempo, the sound of your voice? Well, I'm on a land line. That's really weird. I've never heard that happen before, except for when somebody's recording it on a keyboards and then pressing the weird buttons to do that. It's strange, isn't it a little strange? You must be really artistic. (Laughs) I am, but I promise I'm not on acid or anything, it just sounds like that. Ummm, maybe it's my cell phone. Sooo, what is it that you would like, and how can I do some kind of public works? (LPC changes voice pitch) It'd be like a holographic pegasus. Sort of a panoramic, prismatic pegasus. Yeah, it sounds OK, I just am ummm, trying to understand how I would possibly make this. And then the other thing is, if...if I'd have to put this thing together, to come up with a giant holographic pegasus. You're on LSD, you said, correct? I'm not on LSD, what I was saying was, your voice sounds really weird. And it sounds like, super trippy, and I think it might be the phone doing something weird, but I'm not sure because I've never heard this before. (Crazy high pitch and echo) I'm talking about a prismatic pegasus. And a whole holographic synthesis. (Laughs) It sounds incredible. (strange pitch sounds from LPC) (woman laughs, then speaks) You guys have a speech impediment. (laughs). I'm sorry, I'm totally making fun of your speech impediment. That is not polite, at all. (Laughs) Wow, you guys are amazing. Well I'm just down here at City Hall, trying to find a visual artist. So, my suggestion would be to prioritize what what you want to do. Prioritize? Yeah, I'm gonna put the holographic pegasus on the top of my list. (laughs). (Pitched voice) A panoramic synthesis. A panoramic? They want it panoramic too. They want it to be panoramic. It's like a holographic Hercules. The public will really enjoy that. Well how long until we can erect something? I guess that depends on how much Viagra you take. (Laughs) (very down pitched) It's like a metamorphosis, a three dimensional metamorphosis. Shepard Fairey 's coming up next. Shepard Fairey, I'll call him next. My manager used to manage him too, actually. (laughs at continuing strange pitched echo noises). Okkkkkkkkkkk (echo and delay). (woman, imitating the strange sound) Oh kay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay.